Caring
by Vamplien
Summary: Maka has a fever, and Soul takes care of her. Extreme fluff. SoMa


A fluffy one-shot for my favorite Soul Eater couple. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Bite me.

* * *

Maka put her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands.

"Maka?" asked Soul, looking away from his lunch. "You okay?"

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, just a little tir-" she started, but then she fell face forward in her rice.

"Maka!" shouted Soul, surprised. He quickly pulled her up, using a napkin to wipe the rice off her face.

"You're burning up," he murmured, staring intently at her with his red orbs.

She just fluttered her eyelids, trying to open them. A groan escaped her soft pink lips. Soul blushed slightly.

"Well, you should get some rest." He said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

Maka yawned, turning over in her bed. Her eyes burst open. Her bed?

She sat up suddenly, but black spots erupted in front of her eyes. She lay back down, taking shallow breaths.

"You really shouldn't do that."

She looked over at the doorway where her weapon was standing, holding a bowl of soup.

"Chicken noodle," he said gruffly, embarrassed. "It's supposed to make you feel better."

She smiled weakly at him, a soft blush painting her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said softly. He blushed even more and quickly strode up to her.

"Don't pull that stunt again," he warned, "you almost gave me a heart attack. And that would've been uncool."

He put the soup on Maka's bedside table, and slowly lifted her into a sitting position, putting a pillow behind her back.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, annoyed at herself for getting sick. Although, this being taken care of thing was pretty awesome. Especially being taken care of by Soul.

"You have a fever," he said briskly, "you really should've just told me you weren't feeling good instead of making me lunch. You need to learn to pay more attention to yourself."

She regarded him sharply. "Excuse me for not knowing I had a fever. I just felt a little tired, that's all. You don't have to make this a big deal."

He growled, staring her in the eyes. "It is a big deal Maka. Just tell me when you're feeling bad, alright?"

She turned away, getting more and more irritated with her white-haired weapon. "I don't see how it's your business!" she said hotly, gripping the sheets with her hands.

"I don't see how it's not," he countered. Then he sighed.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you while you're feeling bad. Just eat the soup, alright? You know I rarely cook at all, let alone for other people."

He then stood up and exited the room, leaving Maka feeling the tiniest bit lonely.

* * *

Maka grinned happily. "It feels so good to finally be out of bed!" she exclaimed, stretching and basking in the morning sun.

Soul couldn't help but smile at her antics. She'd been getting cabin fever lately, so when she was finally cured she couldn't wait to be out of the house.

"Ne, Soul?" she inquired, looking over at him.

"Hm?" he replied, looking over at her questioningly.

She pushed her fingers together and avoided his eyes. "I just wanted to say, um, thanks for taking care of me. You know, when I was sick and stuff."

He blushed and avoided her gaze as well. "Whatever, wasn't like you could take care of yourself anyway."

She looked back up at him, a defiant frown on her lips. "Well who said I couldn't?" she asked, irritated to have him be so blase at her thanks.

He scoffed. "You almost fainted again everytime you stood up. The laws of physics say that you couldn't take care of yourself."

She moved closer to him, clenching her fists. "It wasn't that bad! You're exaggerating."

He gazed at her, exasperated. "Do you really have to fight with me everytime I say something?"

"Do you have to be a jackass all the time?"

"Do you have to be so sensitive?"

"I'm not sensitive."

"Well, I'm not a jackass."

"Yes you are!"

During their heated debate, they steadily moved towards each other until their faces were almost touching. Soul's eyes glinted dangerously.

"So first you thank me for taking care of you, and now you're calling me a jackass." he spat out angrily.

"Well it's not my fault you don't respond normally to gratitude like everyone else!" she replied, stomping her foot childishly.

"And it's not my fault that you can't bring yourself to depend on other people. How about you just shut up and let me care about you?"

She stepped back, stunned. He stared at her, trying to process what he just said.

"You care about me?" she said softly, staring at him in wonder.

"Of course," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Is that surprising?"

She blushed and looked down. "Maybe just a little."

He frowned. "How could you not know?"

"Well you normally don't show it. It's uncool to let a girl know you care about them, isn't it? Plus you're always insulting me for being a violent nerd, and having small boobs."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well, you're more than just a tiny-breasted nerd with anger issues. You're always taking care of me, making me meals and doing all the housework. I like knowing that when I wake up in the morning, you'll be in the kitchen, making breakfast and humming a happy tune."

Maka smiled. "I care about you too Soul. And I think you've got it wrong. You're always the one taking care of me. You're always putting your life in danger doing it too."

She moved closer to him. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes. He smiled and leaned down.

She smiled and leaned up.

And they shared a kiss that was everything they ever dreamt of and more.

* * *

The fluffiness of this made me squeal out loud, no lie. I think I overdid it in a few parts, so criticize away, but no flames please. This is my first serious story, so I'd like some positive feedback as well. Review please.


End file.
